leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CrashySmashy/Charles, The Prisoner's Remains
Abilities Charles briefly disarms taret enemy and positions himself behind the champion. The enemy is unable to move, while Charles may drag the target with him. The effect ends when the enemy champion uses an ability. The enemy, however, can cast it only in front of him, and he cannot choose to dash, blink, or teleport. Additionally, the enemy takes a part of damage done to Charles during the effect. |leveling = |Range: 150 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana *'Range:' 150 }} Chares silences target enemy for few seconds. After the first second, the enemy takes damage each half a second equal to a percentage of his maximum health. The debuff can be instantly ended by getting away from Charles and touching an allied champion. |leveling = |cooldown=30 |Magic Damage per half a second= 2% of max health |cost=80 |costtype=mana *'Range:' 150 }} Charles gains bonus movement speed while being followed by enemy champions. Additionally, after being unseen to the enemy team for few seconds, Charles enters stealth only being able to be seen by enemy champions within 700 range or true sight. |description2 = Charles becomes a copy of target non-ally, non-champion unit. He can always be targeted and damaged by the enemy team. Upon reactivating this ability or taking damage, Charles leaves this state. As long as Charles is polymorphed, Blend In will not go on cooldown. |leveling = *'Range:' 250 |cost=80 |costtype=mana }} Charles puts explosives on target enemy and pushes him in target location. After 1 scond the charge explodes, and the initial target, as well as nearby enemies, take magic damage based on the percentage of their missing health. |leveling = *'Range:' 250 |cooldown=120 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Looks like a terrorist! A sad guy overall, noone likes him, and right now he escaped from prison. Stacks Health like crazy, does bring LooooOOOTS of utility, but lacks in damage departament. depends solely on his allies- without them he can't do anything. Great (or OP) for competitive play, horrible for Bronze III solo-Q. Get health, get CDR, get Resists. Q & A: @ Warden's choice, Q: * the enemy takes damage which is calculated after you take yours. so the more armor and mres you have, the less the enemy will get. * The enemy cannot AA, but can cast his abilities. the range is restricted. Think ~Impale, but you can cast spells. and it lasts a bit longer, unless you break it. @ Smother, W: * "TOO LONG!!" NOPE.wav you can break free, you allies can help. and the range is ridiculously small. @ Blend In, E: * AA will break the polymorphisation * Yes, you can be a ward. A MOVING ward! how it works: 1. be stealthed 2. approach an enemy non-champion unit 3. use E 4. if you picked a ward, congratz, youre a Teemo. If you picked Baron, congratz, you are second Baron. Think ~Polymorph, but YOU choose what to become. Target a ward, and your skin becomes a green dildo. If their support is dumb, he'll think that the second ward down the river is a gift from his jungler. GREAT SUCCESS. * Remember that it DOES look suspicious when you are the 2nd baron, or 5th wraith. Try caster minions, they work the best. Charlie has meh hp pool, but the passive kicks in rather early. Just stay in jungle near wolves with lots of cloth armors- tell your teammates you're preparing for the final battle while your passive adds up to GREAT AMOUNTS of... ~200 hp, maybe more. figure it out yourselves! it takes 1000 attacks to get 100 stacks (400 hp), soo..... yeah, it is helping a bit Category:Custom champions